Di 'Acepto'
by Jinzou-ENEmy
Summary: A Haruka solo le queda poco tiempo para disfrutar de su vida junto a Takane ¿Que hará para gozar lo que le queda de vida con su amada de coletas?


_Whoooooooooooooooolá (?_

_Mientras esperan el regreso de la doña y su desmadre(?) re-subo un fanfic pero ahora lo muevo a fanfiction, originalmente esta en mi pagina de FB pero aca lo dejo para que lo lean mejor :B_

_Espero les guste c:_

_Dejen reviews -3-_

_Kagerou Project no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni los nombres, si no a Jin y a Shidu/Wannaynpu._

* * *

><p><strong>[Di ''Acepto'']<strong>

-Era un día común de verano, ya había pasado casi un año de que aquel 15 de agosto tan desgarrador, se convirtiera en un agradable ambiente soleado y azul por el destelloso cielo de la época más querida por el Mekakushi-dan. Haruka, el miembro número 9, se ubicaba en la azotea del cuartel, en su silla de ruedas, pero en él había una dulce sonrisa cómo de costumbre… este yacía dibujando un hermoso…¿Vestido? Sí, era un vestido de novia.. el chico era muy bueno diseñando, no sólo personajes, también trajes cómo ese, pero.. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dibujaba a ''Konoha'' y a ''Headphone Actor'' cómo lo hacía de costumbre? Siempre, siempre lo hacía y nunca se aburría, hasta parecía que hacía un manga de ellos. Eso era extraño, pero tenía sus razones. El muchacho continuaba en su ilustración hasta que una joven pelinegra de coletas y jersey azul se acercaba. Esos pasos detuvieron a Kokonose, por lo que este escondió su libreta en cuanto llegó Enomoto con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Ah, Haruka, aquí estabas.. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?.

-Eh, Takane~ no, nada.. sólo miraba el cielo, tú sabes que amo el verano~.

-¿Seguro? –dudó Takane, ya que vió una parte de su cuaderno ocultada detrás de la silla.

-S-Sí.. ¿por qué lo dudas, mi Takane?... –sonaba algo nervioso el chico.

-Ah.. b-bueno, es que veo que.. tu luces algo.. extrañ- -la ojinegra no terminó su oración, puesto a que su pareja le había tomado la mano y le miraba fijamente, obviamente ella se puso roja y nerviosa, cómo de costumbre.

-Escucha Takane… se que sólo llevamos un año saliendo.. y sabes que mi cuerpo no aguanta mucho pero… yo quisiera que tú.. y yo..

-¿H-Haruka..? –La muchacha se había quedado perpleja, con un fuerte color carmesí en sus mejillas ¿Qué era lo que le diría Haruka? ¿Acaso sería que…?

-Takane.. yo.. q-quiero.. –ahí fue cuando unas risas interrumpieron al albino, ese ruido provenía de la ex-líder y… el integrante número 7. Así que se quedó en silencio para ver a los 2 disimuladamente, dejando a Takane aún en dudas.

-¿De verdad crees eso, Shintaro? –preguntó con una sonrisa mirando al pelinegro, y cómo era de esperarse, éste le desviaba la mirada.. pero sonrojado.

-S-Sí.. A-aunque.. aún creo que es muy pronto.. –respondió éste aún sin darle la cara.

-Entonces no puedo esperar, pero.. si tú lo pides, está bien.. –La castaña parecía decir con sinceridad, eso le bastó a el artista para regresar a su asunto.

-Haruka.. ¿Qué me ibas a decir? –Takane ya no podía tener paciencia, se preocupaba cada segundo que transcurría.

-No… olvídalo.. no.. no es nada importante. –Kokonose soltó la mano de su amada, alejándose de ahí y yendo directo al otro extremo de la azotea. Takane no sabía si ir con el, pero parecía que quería estar solo, así que respetó y se regresó al cuartel, pensando en preguntarle o no a Haruka sobre lo que le diría, aunque dijera que no era importante. Mientras tanto, Tateyama y Kisaragi seguían ahí en la azotea, pero la ojicafé miró a su amigo solitario.

-¿Sucede algo, Ayano? –le preguntó el ojinegro.

-Ah, no es nada, sólo que… había olvidado hablar de algo con Haruka.. ¿no te molesta?.

-Hm… -el joven suspiró pero luego dio la espalda y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Adelante… te veré luego.  
>-Gracias.. –Repentinamente ella se fue con el noveno integrante, se notaba un tanto ¿triste?.. eso sí que era extraño en uno de los chicos más ''alegres'' del grupo.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, Haruka? Estabas con Takane hace unos momentos y en segundos la dejaste sola… -le miraba preocupada Ayano.  
>-Ah, Ayano… es sólo que.. bueno.. no te puedo ocultar nada… eres una de mis mejores amigas…<p>

-¿Huh? Bueno, pues gracias.. pero, ¿Por qué me cuentas algo que ocultas y no a Takane?

-Este… es una larga historia, pero te contaré todo desde el principio.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

-¿Entonces cuanto me queda, doctor?.. –preguntaba con cierta preocupación el chico al médico, este había ido a una de sus citas hace 2 meses, y siempre tenía una cada 4 meses.

-Oye, no lo digas de esa manera chico.. y pues.. no mucho.. menos de un año.

-Pues, es que es la verdad.. no hay nada más que hacer, sólo esperar el día.. –bajó la mirada deprimido, a él le dolía siempre la noticia de cómo iba en su salud, ya que los resultados no siempre eran buenos.

-No, joven, no debe ponerse así. ¿Sabe cómo puede sentirse con más vida?.. –le decía con una sonrisa el señor-  
>-¿Huh? ¿C-Cómo..? –Haruka estaba confuso.<p>

-Aproveche su poco tiempo.. en algo que valga la pena. Estar de baja auto-estima sólo lo pondrá peor, pero si hace cosas que le animen, no estará tan mal.. eso suelen hacer la gente que está en su misma situación. –El miembro número 9 se puso a pensar, al oír la recomendación del doctor volteó a ver a Takane, que estaba afuera del consultorio, sentada, esperándolo cómo siempre.

-….Haruka.. vas a estar bien… -susurraba la pelinegra, obvio su amado no la escucharía, pero si rostro lleno de tristeza demostraba lo que decía.  
>-Doctor, tiene razón.. se que ya no se puede hacer nada, y no quiero marcharme sin antes hacer algo muy importante.. quiero partir de este mundo, pero feliz… cuando sea el momento..<p>

-Así se habla chico, bueno, seguramente ella te está esperando, no la pongas más preocupada y ve con ella.. espero no desaproveches lo que te queda.  
>-Gracias doctor.. de verdad, gracias. –El albino se despidió amablemente, dirigiéndose directo a la pelinegra. Ésta rápido se levantó y le hizo la misma pregunta que le hacía cada vez que iba a una cita con el médico.<p>

-¿Qué te dijeron, Haruka? –la misma expresión de preocupación, esto se repetía en cada ida al doctor.  
>-Takane… -el peliblanco la abrazó, dejando sin habla a la muchacha.<p>

-No importa cuanto me quede de vida, lo que importa es que.. quiero que estemos juntos

-Haruka.. –ésta correspondió tarde al abrazo.

-Por favor Takane, no te preocupes más.. si sonríes, estaré feliz…

-Si así me lo pides… está bien, no quiero verte deprimido…

-Gracias, Takane..

[Fin del Flashback]

* * *

><p>-…. Ah… así que eso es.. pero, lo que querías hacer era… -Dijo Ayano comprendida con el caso de su compañero.<p>

-Sí. Se que es poco tiempo, y hace unos momentos se lo iba a decir pero.. siento que no la haré feliz..

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Haruka?.. –La castaña en verdad se había quedado sorprendida por los argumentos bajos del chico.

-Sólo mírate.. tú con Shintaro, se ven tan felices.. y yo aquí en una silla de ruedas, ¿Qué voy a lograr? Sólo lástim—

-¡Haruka! ¡No digas eso! –La líder se había puesto seria, no le agradaban para nada las palabras de Haruka-.

-Ella es muy feliz contigo, ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Y te puedo asegurar que si se lo pides, ella va a aceptar! Su felicidad crecerá.. eso es lo importante en una relación… en cualquier relación… que estés así de salud, no te impide hacerle una vida mejor.. ¿Qué acaso no quieres quedarte con ella?... de esa manera, es la mejor que puede haber.. –esto último lo pronunció con una hermosa sonrisa, Kokonose había abierto los ojos. Pasó de sentirse cómo una basura a alguien que puede hacerle un ''enorme favor'' a su amada. Estaba decidido, el chico lo haría, y cumpliría con su objetivo: hacerle una vida mejor a Takane.

-...Temo que… tienes razón… no voy a dejar ir mi oportunidad, ella y yo seremos felices, juntos..

-¡Así se habla! Me alegra que te hayas decidido.

-Entonces.. ¿Quieres que la llame?.

-Sería un gran favor… ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, trataré de terminar esto… -sacó su libreta de dibujos y la abrió hasta la hoja dónde tenía el dibujo del vestido de novia. Tateyama se quedó fascinada por la obra de Haruka.

-¡Es hermoso! Se que a ella le encantará.. y sería perfecto que lo usara para cuando llegue ese día.. se verá preciosa…

-¿Más..? No puedo imaginármelo.. –decía con una sonrisa leve este.

-Bueno, iré a llamarla, termina tu dibujo, y.. espera, ¿tienes el..?.

-Sí lo tengo listo… ¡ve por mi querida Takane!.

-Perfecto.. ¡nos vemos luego! Y ya me dices cómo estuvo todo. –Dijo por último Ayano, sacando la lengua cómo una niña pequeña. Corrió hasta la puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras para bajar al cuartel y fue con su mejor amiga, que se ubicaba en su alcoba, aún preocupada por lo que no le dijo Haruka.

-Eh? ¿Ayano?..

-¡Takane!~ Quiero mostrarte algo, ¡ven! –Le tomó de la muñeca, la de jersey azul sólo se quedó confusa y callada, hasta que a medio camino habló.

-N-no se si pued— -Ayano una vez más interrumpió, pero ahora a su amiga.

-Ah, ¡vamos, ''Ene''~! ¡Vale la pena ver!.

-¿Ah? D-De acuerdo… -dijo sin más que hablar la chica de coletas.

En momentos, llegaron a la entrada de la azotea, el cielo aún seguía en sus hermosos tonos azules claros, las nubes daban un toque de paz, pero el que ponía mejor el ambiente era Haruka… de espaldas, dibujando de nuevo cómo hace rato.

-P-pero el quiere estar solo…. –comentó la chica aún en baja autoestima.

-Ah, ve con él, dijo que te quería contar algo..

-P-Pero es que.. –La ojinegra volteó a ver a su amiga, pero esta ya no estaba, por lo que soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta dónde se ubicaba el chico.

-….Haruka… -se detuvo a unos pasos de llegar completamente hacia el.

-Ah, Takane~ anda, ven, quiero que mires esto.. –dejó el lápiz en su libreta, mirando el objeto aún con una sonrisa.

-¿uh?.. –Enomoto caminó un poco y miró la libreta de Haruka…. Ahí se enrojeció, pero no se enojó, sólo se quedó mirando.. ¿Qué era? Facil, un dibujo de ella con el vestido que había dibujado Haruka, el con un traje de novio y en la otra mitad de la libreta estaban ilustrados, Takane agachada al nivel del muchacho y Haruka en su silla de ruedas, tomados de las manos, mientras se daban un dulce beso con dichas ropas.. en resumen, una boda de ellos 2.

-H-Haruka.. ¿Acaso…. Sómos… tú y yo?..

-Sí… ¿T-te gusta? –Un leve rubor en las mejillas blancas del albino apareció.

-….P-Pues sí… e-es perfecto.. -''Ene'' casi se quedaba sin aliento. Haruka sacó de su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, color blanco. La abrió, y en el momento de abrirse, un gran brillo iba saliendo, hasta que se mostró lo que había en su interior. Un anillo de compromiso, con un diamante blanco, que lucía valioso. De ahí, Haruka volvió a tomar sus delicadas y manos, para luego besarle una de ellas con delicadeza y mirarle sonriente. Por lo que parecía, ya era hora.

-Takane.. primero que nada, escúchame. Tú sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo.. que no estaré aquí para siempre, pero… si quiero aprovechar lo poco que me queda, entonces lo haré… contigo.. a lo que quiero llegar es a que.. tú, mi dulce Takane, la chica que pasó por varias desgracias, e hizo lo posible para verme aún en mi otra forma, eres un ser muy especial para mí. No me puedo imaginar el dolor que pasaste por 2 años, y mi amnesia no me dejaba reconocerte, pero hoy, que estamos juntos, quiero que nuestro lazo.. se haga más fuerte, por eso te pregunto… ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?..

-…..Ha….Haru…Haruka… -Takane, no sabía ni cómo actuar o que decir, era una petición que nunca creía que recibiría, y menos de Kokonose.  
>-Haruka… yo…. Yo…<p>

* * *

><p>[Unos meses después...]<p>

-Que rápido fue todo, ¡en verdad tuvieron prisa! Pero lo lograron… -dijo una castaña que sonreía, esta yacía en la misma habitación de su mejor amiga.  
>-L-Lo sé… pero, no queríamos perder más tiempo..<p>

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?~.

-Ah, s-sí.. es la décima vez…

-Oh, perdón, pero es la verdad.. –Ayano dejó de cubrir el espejo y dejó que Takane se viera en el. Tal y cómo en ese dibujo, estaba Takane vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco diseñado por el mismo Haruka, ella lucía espectacular.. toda una ''princesa'' cómo diría Ayano.

-Quizás en uno año me veas también así.. –Ayano soltó una leve risa, haciendo referencia a que también estaba comprometida con… Shintaro.

-Y tú decías que eras un estorbo para el, apuesto a que el Nini ese terminó loco por ti…

-Ah?.. bueno pues.. –La ojicafé se había quedado un poco sonrojada- B-bueno, eso quizá lo asegure yo pero… -El ruido de las campanas la interrumpieron, era señal de que tenía que irse

La chica empezó a correr, y no le importaba que le vieran así, todo su alrededor se hizo en blanco para ella, puesto a que su concentración sólo estaba en su camino, En pasos rápidos sostenía sus ropas blancas y largas, en su rostro se podía ver que una sonrisa quería salir de ahí… en ese ''videojuego'' que pasó a ser realidad, era la segunda vez que pasó a ser de Enomoto Takane a Headphone Actor. Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a dónde estaba él, de espaldas, en su silla de ruedas.. mientras lucía un traje negro de bodas.. la luz blanca de los alrededores eran lo que ponían el ambiente más ''serio''. Una vez que estaba al lado de ese chico, el color claro y blanco de los alrededores se desvaneció hasta que se mostraba el verdadero exterior.. el interior de una iglesia, en dónde estaban los amigos y familiares de los próximos esposos.  
>-Ah, pero miren nomás, ella según iba a ser puntual y tardó, es tan lenta cómo siempre… -reclamaba un pelinegro en forma burlona, siempre quejándose así de Takane.<p>

-Deja de hablar así de ella, ¿o acaso quieres que también me retrase? –le argumentaba una dulce castaña, poniendo así una vez más nervioso al joven. El tiempo de la boda transcurrió a su paso, obvio casi todo el grupo a excepción de los novios estaba durmiéndose, pero cuando llegó el momento más esperado, todos se pusieron atentos.

-Y ahora le pregunto, buen joven, ¿Toma usted a esta mujer, cuya mano sostiene, como su legítima esposa; promete usted solemne- -Pero una pelinegra interrumpió al ministro, era impaciente.

-Sí, sí, el me aceptará, lo sé, vaya a la última parte.

-Señorita, usted no me pued- -una vez más fue interrumpido, pero esta vez fue Haruka.

-No ministro, tiene razón.. yo acepto a Takane, ¿y tú me aceptas a mí, verdad? –le miró sonriente a su prometida, provocándole un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah… s-sí, y-yo también te acepto… Haruka.. –esta desvió poco la mirada.

-Agh, jóvenes, ¿quién los entiende?... bueno, cómo sea, para ya no tener otro preámbulo, dele el anillo.. –ahí fue cuando entró de nuevo Ayano, con un cojín en dónde estaba el anillo para Takane. Haruka le colocó la joya en su dedo anular, y así prosiguieron hasta ya la parte que todos querían ver.  
>-Yo los declaro, marido y mujer… -en ese mismo instante las campanas sonaron de nuevo, todos aplaudían, unos casi hasta lloraban, ese sería el caso de Seto y Mary, les parecía tan hermoso el momento que no aguantaron las lágrimas. Kano se aguantaba la risa de ver a los miembro por sus caras, Kido les veía con una leve sonrisa, Momo y Hibiya estaban deslumbrados viendo a los novios y Ayano junto a Shintaro estaban contentos de que sus mejores amigos se hayan casado.. pero todo se volvió silencio en unos segundos. Todo el ambiente se convirtió de uno feliz a uno callado, pero el pelicenizo sabía cómo volver a poner el lugar en celebración. La miembro número 6 se agachó al nivel del dibujante para murmurarle.<p>

-H-Haruka, esto se volvió.. incómod—le susurraba la gamer pero fue cortada en palabras cuando el albino la jaló hacia el de las manos, apegándosela, hasta que se acercó a sus labios y la besó dulcemente, para ''cerrar'' el casamiento que recién habían tenido. El resto de los miembros observaron cómo la pareja se besaba, y cuando Takane correspondió, se volvieron a escuchar aplausos y gritos de felicidad. Los recién casados se separaron y salieron del templo, La novia llevaba a Haruka en la silla de ruedas, los 2 tenían sonrisas que eran imborrables.. todo estaba hecho, era perfecto, nadie podía arruinar el momento.

-Takane.. acércate. –pidió Kokonose a su esposa.

-¿Uh?.. ¿Qué sucede?.. –preguntaba curiosa la pelinegra. El joven se acercó a su oído para hablarle en voz baja-

-''¿Qué tal si nos vamos a hacer unos hermosos hijos?''

-¡¿QUE TÚ QUE?! ¡Tremendo hijo de-!

-Y Así fue cómo Haruka tomó una decisión que le mejoraría la vida a Takane, se casaron y fueron felices…. Hasta el tiempo que le quedaba a Haruka. ¿Quién lo diría? Sólo tuvieron un año de novios, pero el albino confesaba una que otra vez a escondidas de Takane que quería casarse con ella cuando cumplieran un año de relación aunque este no estuviera enfermo..  
>Ahora ellos estaban unidos, felices, nadie podrá separarlos… ¿serán los únicos casados de la organización? ''No'', negaba una dulce castaña que estaba tomada de la mano con un pelinegro… un hermoso futuro les espera, tanto a ellos cómo a los recién casados..<p>

* * *

><p><em>Y eso es todo(? Nos leemos luego, ¡Jinzou OFF!<em>


End file.
